HALLOWEEN IS COMING
by Siiobhan
Summary: Es octubre y cierta rubia de ojos azules actúa totalmente diferente, el motivo, halloween será pronto, y esto hace que no solo cierto rubio se interese en ella si no que cierta pelirroja descubra su lado obscuro y travieso en pos de su ship favorito... el shortaki...
1. HALLOWEEN IS COMING

Era Octubre, un 13 de octubre, más específicamente… un viernes 13 de Octubre, los supersticiosos estaban más que paranoicos dada a la creencia popular de que precisamente ese día era de mala suerte y corrías el peligro de agenciarte alguna maldición temporal y sumando el mes… bueno… podías ver personas como Sid por la calle con un sinfín de amuletos contra el des fortunio e incluso una guirnalda de ajos, por otro lado, nuestro eterno soñador, el siempre amable Arnold tenia especial cuidado este día… anteriormente ya había experimentado en carne propia el poder del tan temible viernes 13… jamás podría olvidar ese día, la odisea que pasó a causa de Wolfgang y su siempre loca pero adorable abuela… sin embargo, señoras y señores, era octubre! Y cierta rubia de largas coletas y ojos azules se encontraba de lo más feliz… era como si hubiera sido remplazada por otra persona totalmente diferente, su humor mejoró considerablemente desde que el calendario marcó el día primero de ese mismo mes, y poco a poco y con el pasar de los días su seño se fue alisando, sus ojos iban adquiriendo un gran brillo de emoción e incluso una gran sonrisa se iba instalando en su rostro… estaba tan de buen humor, contestaba bien, sin gritos ni reproches, con sonrisas divertidas y emocionadas, no había respuestas groseras pero si sarcásticas, no había malos tratos, solo inocentes y amistosas bromas que te divertían en lugar de enojarte, sus compañeros de clase estaban totalmente impactados, barajeaban las hipótesis de una abducción alíen, que fue poseída por algún espíritu o fue víctima de algún experimento del gobierno…

Lo cierto era que la chica amaba ese mes con locura, el clima mejoraba, el ambiente se tornaba fresco pero no helado, había brisas deliciosas que volaban su cabello, y hacía que las hojas de los árboles se volvían naranjas y rojizas, y danzaran al ritmo constante y misterioso, por otro lado, las decoraciones, esas benditas decoraciones tan escalofriantemente divertidas, llamativas y únicas, con colores atrayentes pero no estridentes, ni cursis, y como dejar de lado a todas las historias mitos y leyendas, propios de la época, los disfraces y los dulces por todos lados, simplemente era el mes perfecto.

Ese día se levantó especialmente de buen humor, una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro, se sentía emocionada y risueña y no podía evitar sonreír como una niña, aunque ya estaba mas en su pubertad /adolescencia, los años la habían favorecido convirtiéndola en una hermosa chica, cabellos largos y ligeramente rizados en las puntas, sujeto por coletas bajas, dos cejas oscuras pobladas, si amigos, dos cejas, obra maestra de su querida hermana Olga y su remedio milagroso de depilación permanente… ojos vibrantes y salvajes de un intenso azul eléctrico y un cuerpo delgado, moldeado y atlético producto de los miles de deportes que gustaba practicar, solía vestir con shorts de jean de cintura alta y holgadas playeras con motivos de los 90, atadas en su cintura que dejaban a la vista una ligera franja de piel, converse de botín blancos, rojizos o negros, una gargantilla de encaje adornaba su cuello y de ella colgaba un camafeo dorado en forma de corazón con motivos rebuscados en repujado, simplemente la chica llamaba la atención… pero su actitud… bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo esta era como el grinch rosa, era muy común, verla abriéndose paso por los pasillos a empujones y gritos malhumorados...

Sin embargo en estos días, su actitud se volvía refrescante y alegre, por lo que tenía a todo mundo de cabeza, llamaba la atención por todas partes, y esta vez por buenas razones, sus sonrisas, y comentarios juguetones habían hecho sonrojar a más de uno, llagaba a hacerlos suspirar como bobos enamorados, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo no le molestaba, al menos no en ese mes.

Nuestro buen samaritano había caído en las redes de la pequeña Pataki, y como no hacerlo, precisamente él, que la defendía a capa y espada cuando a sus oídos llegaban comentarios poco agradables sobre la chica, creía y mantenía fielmente que ella no era lo que decía ser, juraba que en su interior, la rubia era una chica de buenos sentimientos, leal a sus ideales y seres queridos, pero que odiaba demostrarlo por alguna razón que desconocía… el caso es que cuando chocó con ella el día 1ro de Octubre, porque sí, lo marco en el calendario… esta no le grito, no lo llamo por sobrenombres, ni siquiera demostró molestia… la chica se limitó a aceptar su mano para levantarse y dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora y una ligera sonrisa a la vez que le decía no te preocupes en voz baja, seguido por un golpe amistoso y tan ligero que pareció caricia en su hombro, está de más decir que quedó en shock… con un sonrojo nivel Dios en su rostro y obviamente paralizado en su lugar viendo a la nada…

Lo que provocó que todo el día se la pasara en las nubes, embobado y al mismo tiempo intrigado por la rubia, no sabía que había pasado, pero le gustaba y mucho, al principio pensó que era una trampa, algún truco de la rubia para hacerlo caer en alguna broma pesada… no podía siquiera aceptar que toda su atención estuviera dirigida a su tormento personal, por lo que en los días siguientes había causado accidentes para comprobar la reacción de la rubia, Gerald le decía que estaba loco, que se ganaría una buena tunda por parte del terror Pataki, que parecía un acosador y masoquista, pero de igual forma le ayudaba, primero porque era su mejor amigo y cómplice y segundo porque también le daba curiosidad la actitud de la rubia, es decir cuando en toda su vida la había visto… feliz…

Ese día, viernes trece, todos iban con andar precavido a la escuela, atentos a su entorno para evitar algún accidente y o ser acreedores de alguna maldición… el autobús escolar iba mucho más tranquilo de lo normal, los niños y pubertos se aferraban a sus amuletos y evitaban los movimientos bruscos, la última parada antes de la escuela, sube Helga G. Pataki, coletas bajas, Short de jean negro y desgastado, cintura alta y playera negra con ojos verdes de gato al nivel del pecho, holgada y amarrada como ya era su costumbre… sin embargo en su cabeza resaltaba una diadema /bincha de la que sobresalían orejas de gato, lucía tranquila, fresca, un aire travieso la rodeaba...

Los alumnos la veían impresionados, no solo no portaba ningún amuleto que la protegiera ese día, sin tomar en cuenta su fiel camafeo el cual llevaba siempre…, sino que también vestía cual gato negro… en un día 13!!! Es que acaso estaba más de loca de lo que creían?!! Bueno… pues al parecer sí, porque la chica vestía como uno de los principales emblemas de mala suerte, ese que tenía poder todo el año, junto al espejo roto y pasar bajo la escalera, uno siempre debía evitar a los gatos negros… y ella vestía como uno precisamente ese día, y lo hacía con gusto…

Con un alegre y animado buenos días se dirigió al asiento doble donde se encontraba Phobe Heyerdahl, justo detrás de Johansen y Shortman… y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo empezó a cantar Ooh Eeh Ooh ah Aah Ting Tang walla walla bing bang Halloween mientras picaba cariñosamente a su amiga, Phobe no podía parar de reír y regresarle los gestos cariñosos a Hell y es que, cuando se podía ver a esa rubia tan cerca y jugueteando de esa forma, simplemente no podía darse el lujo de perder esa oportunidad, además, no era supersticiosa, es más, no creía en nada que no estuviera comprobado por la ciencia, así que ese día para ella era como cualquier otro… y si a la rubia le hacía feliz una canción infantil… pues ella con gusto le haría segunda.

Pronto sus voces se elevaron y eran escuchadas por sus compañeros que las observaban incrédulos, entre ellos un moreno y un rubio, el primero presionaba contra sí su pata de conejo pensando en las grandes consecuencias que eso traería para su fortuna… y a su vez trataba de no reír por ver a las chicas en ese estado, la siempre seria Heyerdahl y la temible Pataki… cual niñas pequeñas y por otro lado, el rubio que no dejaba de observar a la de ojos azules, tan alegre y juguetona, tan fuera de sí misma y al mismo tiempo sentía que realmente la veía por primera vez como realmente era…

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la escuela y mientras que todos bajaban cuidadosos la rubia lo hacía a saltos y sin dejar de tararear la pegajosa canción, en un inesperado movimiento paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio con cabeza extraña y el otro sobre su amiga y con una gran sonrisa avanzo a las instalaciones educativas.

Nervioso, colorado y avergonzado, pero en el quinto cielo Shortman no rechazó el contacto, se preguntó que tanto estaría tentando la suerte su pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la chica, pero cuando al fin se decidió, esta ya se había separado… dejándolos atrás, al de ojos verdes con los sentidos retrasados y a la morena con una alegre sonrisa, y cuando se repuso un poco volteo a ver a la de ascendencia china con duda en los ojos, preguntando silenciosamente por el estado de animo de la oji-azul

-no es nada del otro mundo Arnold… ella simplemente ama esta época del año, y es casi imposible ponerla de mal humor en este mes y si sumas que este año Halloween Town estará en la ciudad… bueno… este es el resultado…- concluyo viendo al frente, observando ala de coletas, quien entraba al aula.

El día paso sin pena ni gloria, la rubia se divertía de lo lindo observando a todos siendo unos paranoicos y el rubio se entretenía observando las reacciones de la chica vestida de gato… algo tan simple la ponía de tan buen humor, era una locura, pero era una locura totalmente cierta, la rubia era feliz como nadie en la ciudad, ni siquiera la pecosa pelirroja mostraba una sonrisa así.

Y hablando de la pelirroja… bueno, ella era otra que era feliz, más que nada por el increíble buen estado de ánimo de la rubia y por qué desde hacía ya un tiempo notaba que el interés del rubio cabeza de balón sobre la de coletas y ojos azules iba incrementando, que podía decir, el Shortaki era su ship favorito y si todo seguí así pronto sería canon… seee… era una freeky, pero le encantaba, decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su ship fuera real, así que aprovechando el buen ánimo de la rubia, empezó a acercarse cada vez más a ella, conocerse mutuamente, y hasta se podía decir que ya eran amigas, la primera parte del plan estaba lista… ahora debía provocar el Shortaki!!

Al principio eran cosas simples, como acercarlos un poco, dejarlos a solas disimuladamente, un fracaso total… con la rubia en las nubes por Halloween Town en la ciudad y al cabeza de balón denso como tabla… era más probable un apocalipsis zombie… y más con lo metiches que eran sus compañeros!!! Se estaba desesperando… cada que uno de sus muy lindos y dulces compañeros de clases se interponían quería gritar " Estupido mi ship idiota" y zarandearlos hasta que el estómago se les saliera por la boca…

Que curioso… todo esto estaba sacando un lado obscuro y violento en ella… por primera vez comprendía a Helga y su actitud de Grinch… y la verdad, se sentía fantástico… debía cambiar de estrategia y debía hacerlo pronto, tal vez… si provocaba los celos en el rubio… después de todo, en los últimos días Shortman estaba más que cooperativo al quedarse a solas con la Pataki… y Halloween Town en 31 de Octubre debía ser la indicada.


	2. SHORTAKI IS REAL BITCH

Hola chicos antes que nada, no olviden entrar a releer el primer cap, le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones

y aquí el final espero les guste saluditos a todos!!!

Para Arnold las cosas se habían tornado una tanto extrañas incluso irritantes, y no era a causa de su tormento personal, esa rubia de intensos ojos azules y rubias coletas era una alegría y un tormento para el en lo que llevaban del mes, más bien se refería a la pecosa pelirroja, "la señorita perfecta" como solía llamarla su chica… "su"?, en que momento la Pataki había pasado a ser suya? Tal vez siempre lo fue, tal vez… ese día frente a kínder Garden no había sido mera coincidencia, sino más bien, el destino moviendo sus hilos, presentándole a su destino desde muy temprana edad… o tal vez ya estaba delirando por tanto humo artificial de las máquinas de humo pertenecientes a las decoraciones de Halloween…

Después de tanto meditarlo, se dio cuenta de que, si, le gustaba la rubia y mucho, su nueva actitud era… increíble, pero aun así, extrañaba a la indomable chica que te ponía los pes sobre la tierra de un golpe y para bien o para mal te hacía recapacitar, e ir por el buen camino… que curiosa forma tenia de trabajar esa chica… te hacía ver lo malo para que te inclinaras por lo bueno…

El caso, es que, cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez se encontraba más impaciente por estar a su lado, la pelirroja pareció notarlo… y no por que estuviera interesado en el… sino en ella, cada vez que se acercaba a su delirio personal, la pecosa lo veía con… maldad? Travesura? No sabía definirlo… era como si esas dos hubieran cambiado de personalidad y esta su hubo adaptado a la naturaleza de cada una… no lograba comprenderlo… por un lado estaba una dulce, divertida, traviesa y juguetona rubia con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás vio en su rostro antes y por otro lado una pelirroja que usaba su apariencia dulce, amable y bondadosa para hacer de las suyas!

Se lo había mencionado antes a Gerald, y una vez más lo tildaba de loco, pero era cierto! Esa pecosa siempre alejaba a la ojos azules cuando estaba cerca, se la llevaba del brazo lejos, los interrumpía cuando hablaban, lo hacía quedar mal frente a ella, y lo peor de todo… la llenaba de mimos en sus narices, siempre se colgaba de la rubia, la abrazaba, le peinaba el cabello o cosas así, y Pataki bien dejada, claro, estaba indignado, porque no solo esa campirana hacía todo eso, sino que, cuando obtenía la victoria, lo cual era siempre, le dirigía una mirada tan burlona y cínica… de esas que solía dedicarle la de coletas, la diferencia era que cuando la rubia lo hacía no le importaba, incluso se podría decir que hasta le divertían, le divertía verla en todo su esplendor, altiva, poderosa, orgullosa… y claro, cínica, sarcástica e irónica, como una reina… pero en la de trenzas… lo molestaba, irritaba, quería reclamarle, gritarle que dejara que llevarse lo que era suyo aunque sonara mal, pero su naturaleza y educación se lo impedía… no podía hacer nada más que apretar los puños y tragarse sus palabras mientras la observaba ganar.

Para él era el colmo, intento por todos los medios estar cerca de la rubia y lo más que consiguió fue una salida grupal a Halloween Town en noche de brujas, algo era algo, decidió que le daría un golpe simbólico a Sawyer, haría que su disfraz hiciera juego con el de Helga, si, era infantil, pero estaba seguro que si se vestían de lo mismo él y la rubia como lo hacían las parejas en esa festividad, la pecosa rabiaría, vamos, que se merecía darse un pequeño gusto después de aguantarla en silencio…

Por sus "contactos" (Gerald y Phobe), supo que la rubia vestiría de bruja, por lo que él lo haría de hechicero y la pelirroja de espantapájaros… los días pasaron rápido y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la entrada de esa pequeña mini ciudad idéntica a la de la Película que llevaba el mismo nombre, estaba todo… los habitantes con unos impresionantes disfraces, la enorme calabaza en el centro de la ciudad, en taxista que era un esqueleto, los comercios llenos de artículos de la festividad y además los juegos típicos de una feria sin faltar obvio… la tan afamada casa embrujada, esa que le hacía tanta ilusión a la rubia por entrar…

Se llenó de orgullo cuando vio el rostro de la pelirroja con un visible semblante molesto al ver que su disfraz hacia juego con el de la rubia, haciendo a un lado la intriga le causo la primera mirada que le dirigió… orgullo? Victoria? Emoción?, no imposible, esa pecosa solo quería molestarlo de un tiempo para acá.

Pero la verdad estaba más concentrado en Helga, se veía adorable con su disfraz de brujita, con su falda de tul rosa viejo y una pequeña capa con capucha negra que dejaba ver una playera blanca simple con la leyenda "I put a Spell on you, cuz you're mine" un maquillaje obscuro y esos labios tan rojos… Dios, quería besarla… lo cierto es que, empezaba a creer que la chica realmente era una bruja y que en verdad lanzo un hechizo sobre él, se veía radiante, con una enorme sonrisa de emoción cual niña pequeña.

Empezaron el recorrido, y como no, Sawyer hacía de las suyas, alejaba a la Pataki de él, en cada juego, entada tienda, en cada momento, el colmo fue cuando al final del recorrido, en la última parada, la casa embrujada, él intentaba pedirle a Helga entrar con él, era un recorrido que se hacía en parejas y cuando la chica estaba por darle respuesta la cual al parecer sería afirmativa, la pecosa la jalo del brazo, la parto y se puso ella misma en el medio, mientras que con una sonrisa burlona de decía que Helga era suya…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, toda esa noche la pelirroja había sido de lo más insoportable, y mientras que pasaba el tiempo lo era más y más, incluso Gerald y Phobe se habían dado cuenta y trataban de animarlo pero cada que lo lograban una nueva jugarreta de la campirana lo peor… se había hartado, ya era suficiente, en un impulso causado por la molestia, y claro, los celos, porque si, estaba celoso, y le valía, tomo la mano de la rubia, y jalándola hacia él mientras que la abrazaba desde la espalda a la vez que gritaba al tope de sus pulmones que la rubia era de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, que tenía a Helga entre sus brazos totalmente paralizada, y sintió sus mejillas tan calientes, simplemente no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia la casa del terror, arrastrando a la menor de las Pataki con él, pasaron como un rayo por la sala de los payasos diabólicos, esquivaron sin problemas al asesino de la sierra sin siquiera verlo e ignoraron olímpicamente a Freddy Cruger y se detuvieron en lo que parecía una habitación normal, con su cama con dosel y tiernamente decorada, pero no le dieron importancia a eso, se detuvieron por que el de ojos verdes no podía más con su respiración, le faltaba el aire desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de su arrebato y como consecuencia ahora sus pulmones ardían e imploraban por aire, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que en ningún momento había soltado la mano de la chica y que la había arrastrado con él en su carrera hasta el momento en que sintió una mano en su hombro y su embriagante aroma rodearlo.

-Arnold… - la escuchó llamarlo en voz baja, tímida y agitada, él por su parte se puso aún más pálido, se enderezó de golpe, poniendo su espalda recta y rígida, sus ojos se abrieron con terror y lentamente giro su cuerpo para poderle dar la cara, este era su fin, técnicamente se había declarado ante la chica que tanto lo había torturado desde su tierna infancia en preescolar, lo había hecho a los gritos y la había hecho correr con él…

No había caso, lo hecho estaba hecho, si bien, se encontraba frente a ella, no se había atrevido a verla a los ojos, no sabía que esperar, tal vez ella se encontraría furiosa, tal vez la vieja Helga, Tozuda, Enojona y violenta había vuelto ante su arrebato desesperado y ahora no solo se burlaría de él, de sus sentimientos, sino que encima también le golpearía con todo el poder de la vieja Betsy…

No decía nada, y cada vez estaba más nervioso, sin embargo se armó del valor que no tenía y con los ojos cerrados con todas sus fuerzas…- TE AMO- gritó

Silencio… no se oía nada más que silencio, ni los gritos asustados, ni las risas macabras, nada, Helga por su parte estaba paralizada, con el corazón a mil, sería posible?, era verdad?, él, ese a quien tanto amaba, a quien seguía y seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, le había gritado que la amaba? No podía creerlo, es que simplemente no era posible, pero la evidencia estaba frente a ella.

Ahí, temblando cual hoja en otoño, colorado como una grana madura y con sus ojitos tan bellos apretados por el miedo, no había escena tan más enternecedora y sincera, no podía simplemente dudar y tildarlo de mentiroso o de que solo quería jugarle una cruel pasada…

Arnold estaba cada vez más impaciente, ese silencio lo volvía loco, lo desesperaba ya en varias ocasiones, cuando aún era un niño enamoradizo lo habían rechazado, su ahora enemiga pelirroja entra esas que le "habían roto el corazón" pero por primera vez sintió que lloraría cual bebé ante el desprecio de una niña, pero es que no era cualquiera, esa era Helga, su Helga…

Ya no sentía sus piernas, le temblaban sentía que lloraría y se derrumbaría y como pudo se giró nuevamente, debía salir de ahí o por lo menos ocultarse de la rubia, sin embargo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso, la oyó nuevamente

-Es… es cierto?- su voz se oía tan suave cual porcelana, dulce y miedosa… que? No entendía nada, acaso no lo iba a rechazar o solo lo hacía por burlarse? – Arnold… es cierto lo que dijiste… - la duda era palpable en la voz de la chica, así como la ilusión y la ansiedad, y fue eso precisamente lo que lo obligó a girarse de golpe y mirarla con escepticismo…. Pero aun así no podía pronunciar palabra.

Era bien sabido que la paciencia no era precisamente el don de la chica y haciendo honor a esto…- dime!- exclamó exasperada – es cierto que… que me amas, que me consideras tuya?...- lo veía en él, pero debía confirmarlo, debía escucharlo de la boca del rubio, viéndola a los ojos…

Qué?, no había burlas, ni reclamos, no había gritos… por primera vez desde su exabrupto en la entrada se animó a verla, se veía tan dulce, tierna insegura… sus ojos parecían rogarlo por una respuesta y esperanzado – sí..- vio como esos ojitos brillaban con ilusión y de repente se sintió en las nubes – sí, es cierto, me gustas, te amo y quiero que me des una oportunidad que estemos juntos, que seas mi novia- .

-como puedes decirlo tan seguro, como sabes si es realmente que es eso lo que sientes, soy consciente de cuál ha sido mi actitud este último tiempo y lo más seguro es que solo estés cegado por eso, por mi emoción infantil ante esta festividad, y cuando acabe mañana y vuelva a ser como antes me botaras…- y ahora esos ojitos azules se opacaban y le estrujaban el corazón

-no…- como podía siquiera pensar es eso…

-admítelo Arnold, siempre fui una piedra en el zapato para ti… te molestaba, me burlaba y te insultaba, es imposible que sientas por mí eso que dices… solo te deslumbraste por mi lapsus mental, tal y como sueles hacerlo con todas esas chicas…

Como se atrevía, que sabía ella de sus sentimientos, como podía ella decidir lo que sentía o no sentía por ella, se molestó – escucha bien Helga Geraldine Pataki- la tomo de los hombros y la sujeto con fuerza cerca de él- no te atrevas a decidir por mí lo que siento por ti, sé que es verdad lo que te digo, es cierto que durante todos estos años has sido un tormento para mí, pero lo has sido aún más este mes, me hiciste extrañarte como un loco!! Te veía tan alegre y juguetona y cariñosa y pensaba, esta es Helga… esta es realmente, la que se escondía tras esa mascara de enojo y crueldad, pero aun así te faltaba esa fuerza, ese poder y a altivez que tanto que caracterizan! Te extrañe… y te quiero de vuelta… quiero oírte reclamar y pelear, quiero de vuelta esas bolitas de papel en mi cabello y todos esos comentarios sardónicos y no porque sea masoquista, sino porque estaba toda tu atención estaba en mi… te quiero…

-Arnold… - estaba impresionada como habían llegado a este punto… su corazón saltaba de dicha, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que su amor la correspondía…

-Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo… pero dame una oportunidad por favor, puedes llegar a quererme como yo a ti, sé que lo eche a perder en industrias futuro, y ruego tu perdón y si me lo permites no solo te compensaré…

-Es imposible…- que… que estaba diciendo, así de fácil… otra vez quiso llorar y así lo hizo, no contuvo sus lágrimas, sentía dolor…

La cálida mano de la chica le enjugó las lágrimas y le hizo levantar el rostro con delicadeza, lo veía con dulzura y amor… que?

-Es imposible que me ames como yo a ti, tantos años enamorada de ti, no puedes simplemente restarles importancia, no puedes simplemente asumir que lo que te dije en industrias futuro fueron solo palabras vanas y que simplemente porque así lo decidiste en ese tiempo todo quedo como la "emoción del momento"… si te digo que si… que obtendré yo, tú ya lo tienes todo, desde ese primer día en Kínder Garden…

-Todo… te lo daré todo de mi… sé que suena estúpido… no tenemos solo 14 y 15 años pero… se bien eres tu quien me llega el alma… me haces sentir como nadie…. Y yo… - se encontraba nervioso, esta chica definitivamente lo iba a matar, lo metía en una montaña rusa de emociones tan intensas, lo subía al cielo para de un golpe bajarlo al infierno, y con un demonio… le encantaba eso…

No pudo decir nada más, ahora la que tuvo el arrebato fue ella, y tal como en ocasiones pasadas, como cuando niños, se aferró de su ropa, lo jaló a ella y unió sus labios con los de él, tan suave, tan intenso, la abrazo con fuerza, no la soltaría por ningún motivo, profundizó la unión de sus labios, paso de ser una simple unión a un cadencioso beso sonde sus labios se movían y buscaban a los del otro.

Cuando el aire falto, sus pulmones reclamaban el oxígeno vital, separaron levemente sus rostros, se vieron a los ojos con cariño, emoción, amor…

-Eso… es un sí?, serás mi novia? – era un hecho, esa chica lo tenía en la nubes.

-Tu qué crees cabeza de balón?- lo miro con burla

-Que estas tan loca por mí, como yo por ti…- la sonrisa en su rostro era imposible, era simplemente feliz – pero aun así quiero que lo digas… quiero oírte…

-sí, sí quiero- y una vez más unieron sus labios en un beso más tierno e intenso que el anterior, cuando todo el drama por fin terminó, al fin después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, se dieron cuenta donde estaban parados… la niña del exorcista los veía fijamente desde la cama con una sonrisa siniestra, si bien, en primera instancia, verla ahí tan campante hizo que se les erizara el bello y un escalofrió los recorriera, se limitaron a aferrarse a la cintura del otro y despedirse con la mano del aterrador personaje, despedida que fue devuelta…. Aterrador…

Caminaron por los pasillos viendo cada uno de las salas, con sus aterradoras exhibiciones, en ningún momento dejaron de abrazarse, más que nada porque les gustaba sentir al otro, porque si bien todo en ese lugar sacaba infartos de miedo, pero su amor los hacía reírse… al menos hasta que llegaron a la última sala un calabozo lleno de cadáveres y ratas… enormes y horribles ratas que perecían devorar los cuerpos, si bien todo era falso… Helga no pudo evitar abrazarse a su nuevo y flamante novio, odiaba y le temía a las ratas, no podía evitarlo.

Arnold sintió el temor en ella y cual niña pequeña la levantó, la rubia se aferró al cuello del chico mientras escondía el rostro en su cuello, aferro sus piernas a la cintura de él y este por su parte la sostuvo con sus antebrazos por los muslos, de ese modo no tocaría nada indebido y la tendría bien sujeta, avanzo con rapidez, la sentí temblar, siempre supo del terror de la chica por las ratas pero nunca imagino algo como eso…

-tranquila, ya estamos saliendo- le susurro para calmarla, y era cierto, se encontraba a pocos pasos de la salida – si te asustan tanto las ratas, porque entras a lugares como estos, es obvio que tendrán de ratas para asustas a las personas…

-Cállate- le reclamo mientras se separaba del cuello del rubio, y le dirigía una mirada fulminante, quien se creía ese cabeza de balón para reclamarle sus gustos…, el ambiente se sentía más iluminado y ya no había ni olía a esa bruma artificial, por lo que estaba segura de que ya habían atravesado la salida, la cosa era que él aun no la bajaba… - ya salimos, como por que aún no me bajas?-

-Si Arnold, porque no has bajado a Helga…- una lila con semblante molesto se encontraba detrás de ellos, con brazos cruzados y su pie golpeteando constantemente el piso- y más importante, donde estaban? Entraron antes que nosotros y salieron hasta mucho después, era obvio que sabía dónde habían estado… los vieron mientras hablaban en el cuarto de la exorcista, sin embargo no había escuchado nada, Phobe no la dejo espiar, si bien la asiática era otra que apoyaba al Shortaki, esta era más discreta… pero… maldición era su ship!!!! Tenía que saber si había funcionado el ser odiosa con el rubio, bueno, la verdad lo había disfrutado, era liberador portarse de esa manera, si, se divirtió como nunca…

-porque no quiero, y de una vez te digo que ya no puedes apartar de mi a Helga, es mi novia oficialmente y no te permitiré…

-AL FINN!!!!!! SHORTAKI IS REAL BITCH!!!!- la pelirroja grito a todo pulmón, mientras que hacia un extraño baile de victoria

Ok… eso sí que estaba raro, ya no entendía nada… tanto Phobe como Lila saltaban y gritaban de emoción mientras se sostenían de la mano y Gerald… bueno Gerald sacaba dinero de su billetera dispuesto a entregárselo a Lila…

-no entiendo nada… tu entiendes algo? Le pregunto a su novia, la cual solo atino a encogerse de hombros y trataba de no reírse

-Lo único que sé, o alcanzo a entender es que mi hermana y pecas ya se volvieron locas, Geraldo, perdió una apuesta y supongo que tiene que ver con que ahora seamos novios… ahhh y más importante ahora amo más el Halloween que antes – le sonrió para luego darle un beso en los labios, mismo que el Shortman recibió con gusto.

Sip, Halloween era lo mejor del mundo…

Aquí esta chicos, Feliz Halloween y Feliz día de muertos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;) nos leemos en la próxima!! Pd. No olviden pasar y releer el primer cap, le hice unas cuantas modificaciones un beso enorme, un mega abrazo psicológico y nos estamos leyendo!!!


End file.
